


[podfic] Five Dates Ruby and Belle Went On Without Realising They Were Dating (although, really, it was kind of obvious)

by silly_cleo



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silly_cleo/pseuds/silly_cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Not that Belle found Ruby endearing, not that Ruby wasn't endearing. And not that, now things were finally straightened out with Rumpelstiltskin, Belle wasn't free to be endeared by anyone she pleased, but--"</p><p>Podfic of netgirl_y2k's 'Five Dates Ruby and Belle Went On Without Realising They Were Dating (although, really, it was kind of obvious)'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Five Dates Ruby and Belle Went On Without Realising They Were Dating (although, really, it was kind of obvious)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Dates Ruby and Belle Went On Without Realising They Were Dating (although, really, it was kind of obvious)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/616388) by [Netgirl_y2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netgirl_y2k/pseuds/Netgirl_y2k). 



Length: 4:53

Download link (MediaFire): [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?6uxw82cnb0bsjdb)

Recorded for [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html)!


End file.
